You Have No Right
by ZigBabe
Summary: Sarah's upset about an ex and begins to wonder about a certain Goblin King, but after all these years of living separate lives will Jareth be willing to talk? SongFic of Separate Lives by Phil Collins. Oneshot. J&S.


You Have No Right

A Oneshot

_Summary: Sarah's upset about an ex and begins to wonder about a certain Goblin King, but after all these years of living separate lives will Jareth be willing to talk? SongFic of Separate Lives by Phil Collins. Oneshot. J&S._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth but I wish I did _

_Author: Hi! This is another oneshot to help me get rid of the writer's block. I think it's working. _

Sarah blew her nose, tossing another used tissue onto the ever growing pile at the foot of the bed, which she had been lying and sobbing upon for the past hour and a half. Everything _had _been going swimmingly, swimmingly until she walked out on her steady boyfriend, hopped on the first train she saw and ended up here, sitting in a grotty motel room crying. Sarah knew she had commitment issues; she'd had them all her life. Since she was 15 and the first boy had asked her out on a date she'd had trouble staying put. She'd date them once maybe twice at a push but then out of the blue she would walk away; tell them anything, anything they would believe. Her farther wouldn't approve, It wasn't them it was her, she just wasn't ready for a relationship, she was moving to Hungry, she was being hospitalized, _anything_. Once she even told a guy she was a lesbian!

"_What's wrong with me?!" _she exclaimed mentally, wiping her face once more. Maybe it was because she had seen her own mother walk out on her farther as a child. She remembered just how easy Linda Williams had found it to walk out on the people that cared about her the most. Like mother like daughter? Sarah's head was spinning; she was so confused all these thoughts and feelings, all she wanted was for them to go away so she did another stupid thing. Turned to a bottle of wine for sympathy.

She was drunk, not too drunk but drunk enough to add one more stupid thing to her list of _Stupid Thing's Sarah Did Today. _She stared thinking about the Labyrinth. It wasn't a new thing, pondering the underground. She used to do it allot as a teenager, wondering if it had been real or not, thinking about the friends she had made, even those silly fire creature that juggled their own heads. Sometimes even Jareth. Jareth, well there's a thought track you shouldn't start on. She had always had a crush on the mysterious, magical and – let's face it- rather marvellous Goblin King. His distinctive and dazzling eyes, that magnificent hair-do of his all shaggy and but still drop dead gorgeous, his pants... on second thoughts probably best not to think too much about the pants. She regretted her actions towards him. She shouldn't have left but she had to. Her brother had been on the line, it hadn't been fair but that was the way it had been. She wondered if he had meant what he said to her: _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave... _She supposed in his own twisted way maybe he had. She did wonder had she made the right decision in leaving him, was he another guy she had been too scared to stay with? She missed him sometimes, she had isolated herself from everyone she got close to all her life, building a wall around her emotions but he was the only one she wished she had let in. "I wish I could see him just one more time..." she whispered.

Jareth lazed like a lion in the hot Sahara sun, lying haphazardly in the throne room chair not particularly doing much of anything. He effortlessly tossed a crystal round in the palm of his hand. Then he felt it, the strange pull of a wish.

"_I wish I could see him just one more time..."_

Jareth shot up in his chair suddenly wide awake, the crystal crushed in his closed fist. He knew that voice, it was a girl he had hoped to never see again but still prayed that one day he might. It was Sarah Williams.

Sarah was curled up with her legs close to her chest silent tears sliding down her peachy skin. When she saw Jareth she gaped for a minute before hurriedly wiping the tears away and sniffing. "J-Jareth, whah..?" she spoke shakily. She struggled with words slightly, sighing she asked "What are you doing here?"

He stood sort of shocked for a minute before regaining the mask that covered his emotions. "You wished it so".

"I-oh...yes I suppose I did"

"What do you want Sarah?" he asked in a flat monotone.

"_What do I want?! I want you, silly man!" _a small voice in Sarah's mind screamed. "I want...well I..."

He sighed obviously exasperated. "Come, come Sarah spit it out, I haven't got all day I'm a busy man"

"Well... I haven't really been having the greatest time lately. The reason I'm here now is because I left my boyfriend and ran away like I do to everyone in my life. I did a stupid thing I got a little drunk and started thinking about your labyrinth again and that got me thinking about you...and...Well Jareth I wanted to say, I thought I should tell you...that I'm sorry." She babbled fidgeting and looking down at her feet and neatly painted toe nails.

There was a painful silence before Jareth spoke. "You're sorry?" he asked very quietly and very calmly looking her straight in the face.

"Yes Jareth" she pleaded. "I really am and I have to tell you that... this isn't the first time I have thought of you. When I'm all alone...truth is I'm lonely, I'm lonely all the time and I thought well maybe you're lonely too and that, that I miss you"

He just looked at her his face completely masked. "You miss me?" his eyes were thunderous. "You _miss me?!" _he hissed. "Well maybe you should have thought about how much you would miss me when you tossed my feeling back in my face!" he seethed.

"Jareth please, I am sorry for everything..." she begged.

"No Sarah. You have no right to tell me how you feel. You have _no right _to call me hear like this and expect all to be forgiven!" he shouted his eyes full of pent up anger. All the years he had loved her all the years he had wasted and just as he had finally gotten over her, she does this. Well no, he wouldn't be excepting her _apology _he had let go of his ties to her. It was time she let go of hers to him.

Tears dripped down her face once more. It tore Jareth up to see her cry but he was to angry at her to comfort her. It was her turn to suffer now. He turned to leave.

"No! Jareth, wait!" she cried, grabbing him forcefully by the arm and pressing herself to him. He looked down at her his face dispassionate. She looked him in his bi-coloured eyes, took his cheek in her cupped hand and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was a sad kiss like she was saying goodbye for one last time. She knew now that they could never be together and it was time to move on. "Do-do you like you could ever forgive me?" she whispered her body and voice shaking like a leaf.

"Someday I might" he breathed looking deeply into her eyes, "But for now we'll go on living separate lives". Then he was gone, she had lost him again but she felt something else now, closure maybe? She did not know but maybe, just one day they might meet again and things would be different.

_AN: That's it... kinda sad I know but I love it! I was feeling in a tragic mood, what can I say? Review please I would love to know you're views, Zig x_


End file.
